I'll love you now and forever
by Nyrocat
Summary: kari gets a date with T.K,she tells us about her camp 'boy friend' finished! [dakari]R&R! pleeaaase! reveiw I'm begging you!
1. date

I do not own digimon or pepsi (except for the one im drinking now)

KARIS POV

Hey, it's me again! Guess what? tk, yes, the very same tk iv grown to love, just asked me out!  
As you know, I've been on a couple other dates with "Dave" from camp, but as you know I was only 7 or 8 (and yes, we did smooch, but of couse,when your 7 or8 you consider one on the hand gross 'cause you might get cooties)  
To bad I never saw him again sigh well any ways, what's done is done! and i got aDATE! (with tk)  
thanx again moty,  
Love Kari!

I just sent my e-mail to a kid I've known on-line for quite awhile,(He's like my interactive diary!) if he lived around here I'd soooo of asked him out by now! any who thinking of 'dave' made me sick! sigh let me explain, I was at camp and we (all of the girls seeing as how they split the camp into boys then girls) were eating and I didnt want to lose the ring that tai gave me so I set it on my tray. by the time I was done eating I forgot it on my tray just as it was pulled just pulled out of reach "Oh no! My ring!" little did I relies that it was the boys turn to do dishes. "I got it!" it was the sweetest voice in the WORLD! Next moment it came out with the clean trays!"OOO! Thank you sooo much! What's your name? Right then Jen said "it's probably something STUPID like homer!" "Or Davis!" Sarah said "yeah big stupid davis!"emily joined in "nooo! Guys noo! It won't be hideous!" I said (now looking back it's kinda funny how I'm...well I wouldn't say friends but you get the point I know someone with THAT name! LOL!) "Uhh.. No my names Dave!" my at that time 'new' boy friend said lamely. "so we're meeting tomorrow at the teens camp's 'make-out point' " I told Emily, Sarah, Jen, & Julia. (that's were Tia asked Sora out but she rejected him for matt but that was actually just an axuse(sp?) but then a couple years later they started going out!(giggles furiously!)But of coarse the teen's didn't have camp there at that moment.) So any ways, back to my story... we met once and shared a smooch (hey we were only 4 it was just a peck on the lips!)(swoon! uhh...I mean I'm totally over him!)(Stupid DAVE!) I was in heaven! We saw a couple guys spying so we decided to pretend to make out! Ha! I loved it! I could smell his watermelon shampoo! Oh it was HEVEN! uhh...I mean uhh..dont tell Tk! He gave me a locket with 2 parts he kept 1 and gave me the other! Once you put them together it said "I'll love you now & forever!" we arranged to meet again next week (I couldn't wait!) so once I got there I waited from 10:05 pm (yeah I memorized the exact time! so what)  
I had to wait 'till 6:00 the next morning! The nerve! & he still never showed up! I called the main office but they said that their wasn't anyone by the name of Dave smith here! I was heart broken! any ways I then left camp early because EVERY THING reminded me of him!  
I still have my half of the locket its in my memory box. 'I'll love you now and forever' my butt! Well it's about time for school...

kari's pov

Well it's now lunch and of course Davis dose something stupid! OK I can handle him embarrassing himself during school but when he carries a white rose (no thorns removed) a can of clearly diet Pepsi (poorly covered) and something that looks like a neck lace? looks... similar... NAW! Ok so he dropped the can it opened because of the fizz, cut him self on the rose as he was slipping and by the looks of it he could only think of that beautiful silver & gold thing-ma-bob! (by the way, after Davis's uhh... performance no flowers are allowed to be in the school if they have thorns on it! can you believe that? ok! I ONLY like roses if they have thorns! ugh! so no valentines 'loker suprizes' as the digidestants called it in passing notes 'cause tk didn't know how to spell it! Gosh! Sooo any who...

kari's pov

"I always KNEW you'd get together with him!"tai said sounding to sure of himself as I got ready for my date.  
"Davis is perfect for you!" tai said oblivious to what I just told him minits ago."uhh.. Tai? Me & T.K. are going out, NO DAVIS"  
I told him playfully 'cause I knew he MEANT T.k. he just said Davis. He dose this when-ever he talks about my love life.  
"You and Davis look better together then he'll ever look" Tai mumbled under his breath. "hmm?" I couldn't under stand what he said. "DING DONG!" "oooh! He's early!" I was panicking! "Hmm... last I checked 8:00 is late for 7:30? It's probably just me... "He teased me.


	2. 3 in one

I do not own digimon or Pepsi.

moty'S POV

Bring! "Ah! An E-mail from karri...

'Hey, it's me again! Guess what? tk, yes, the very same tk iv grown to love, just asked me out!  
As you know, I've been on a couple other dates with "Dave" from camp, but as you know I was Only 7 or 8 (and yes, we did smooch, but of couse, when your 7 or8 you consider one on the hand gross 'cause you might get cooties)  
To bad I never saw him again sigh well any ways, what's done is done! And I got a DATE! (with tk)  
thnx again moty,  
Love Kari'  
"Love? Ah well.. hehe! 'never saw him again' my butt"  
I said smirking lesee.. ! She spelled kooties wrong? Eh? I shrugged off here's the only place I can talk to her with out screwin' up! Yeah, you guessed it! She's known me as 3 different people ,moty, Dave, and obviously Davis! "I wonder if she still has her locket?  
Naw!" I decided to tell her all these thoughts in one small e-mail...well almost all of them...

'Dear Kari, you spelled kooties wrong! Love moty,  
P.S. do you still have your locket? From camp I mean,'

It was short yes, but I thought that maybe she'd put 2 and2 together...

'Why is it that the only class you didn't get an A in is math matics?" my mom asked me looking worried. I'd skipped half of my classes in 1st grade and went strait into 3rd grade for most my classes. The only ones I didn't do well in were the ones that karri was in. how I'd love to just LOOK at her (you gotta admit, pretty deep 1 sided love for a 1st grader!)

DAVIS' POV

At school I messed up again! Ugh! I hate my luck! Ok so I come up with a great plan! OK I'D bring my locket to school (I always wore it no matter what! but for this I take it off) DANG! Ive kept it on for so long I don't remember how to take it off! 5 hours. That's how long it took till I FINALLY got the dang thing off! Karri's faviout flowers are white roses with all the thorns on it. I went to 13 different flower shops none of them had thorns! ok! I'll pick on out of my mom's and mine garden. Ok let me tell you something. Our garden is more like a forest. We planted them like a target. First, the white rose. Then, pink & red. Next bushes of thorns (thorn bushes,duh)around all that we have 1 acher diameter of weeds. Yes. Weeds. So I had quite a journey!

Ok, faze 3 she LOVED diet cola.(if your wondering how Iknow all this, well, heck I'm basicly her virtual dairy aren't I)  
I'll cover the diet Pepsi with pink tissue paper.(she loves pink) oooookayyyy I think I'm ready...


	3. Chapter 3

me not own digimon

T.K.'S POV

"What-the?" I asked as I woke up with an extremely heavy weight or something on my back..."ahh! Finally awake I see?" matt asked very amuesed. "get off me matt!" I fake-yelled at him. "Hey! You have to hurry! Your princess awaits!" matt said dramatically.  
"ooh nooo! I'M LATE!" I yelled half expecting the whole town to hear me. "Then you better go!" matt said obviously enjoying this.  
"Right! I'M COMING PRINCESS!"I yelled already out the door. "Gocha! All on tape" Matt said once I was out of ear shot

It was nice being with Hikarri...alone...no kiss though, I was disappointed...

KARI'S POV

"I never told him about that locket?"...how could he know? oooh! I cant believe I never realized it before! "They must live near each other!" after I had said that Tai walked in my room. He asked me what I was talking about. he has a way of getting what he wants about anything! so I told him about camp way back nearly 10 yrs ago... and Dave and moty and the lockets Dave found at the bottom of the lake...she told him every thing...well, almost, she knew tai would freak if he found out I got my first kiss when I was 4 or 5. (Tai just got his this week) Tai grinned evilly. "why that little..." Tia saw something I didn't. "I need to make a call ok?" tai said still baffled. "Ok?" I thought...


	4. Chapter 4

i dont own digimon

DAVIS' POV

Bring! Bring! "Moshi-moshi? Hey Tai! ...why do you keep calling me moty & Dave?..what?...she didn't find out did she?...you wont tell her will you?...thanx...see ya! Bye," I was surprised she hadn't figured it out yet! soo,kari told him everything? Even the smooch? And the on-line flirting? if she did, tai's gonna KILL me!

KARI'S POV

'Hey moty, I told my brother about you & Dave...he laughed! Can you believe it?Laughed!ugh! some times I wish you knew him...It would make it a lot easier to explain, so any ways there's this guy at school his names Davis, he dose the weirdest things! Ugh! About a week ago, for example, he some how got a huge gash on his arm from a thorn on a white rose! oh and he got flowers with thorns restricted from school! Too bad for me (  
Well my mom said he's on the phone so I got 2 go! See ya later!'

"Davis?" -Kari "Hi, listen I..." -Davis "Well?" -Kari "Uhh...what was our math matics home work?"-Davis

DAVIS' POV

a few min. back Ok... she needs to know that I was Dave... I'll call her right now!  
"hi! Um.. is Kari there?"I was sooo nervace mrs.kamia sounded happy I herd shouts in the back round 'This could take awhile' that was my ameadiot thought, so I checked my e-mail

'Hey moty, I told my brother about you & Dave...he laughed! Can you believe it? Laughed!ugh! some times I wish you knew him...It would make it a lot easier to explain, so any ways there's this guy at school his names Davis, he dose the weirdest things! Ugh! About a week ago, for example, he some how got a huge gash on his arm from a thorn on a white rose! Oh and he got flowers with thorns restricted from school! Too bad for me (  
Well my mom said he's on the phone so I got 2 go! See ya later!'

"Davis?" -Kari "Hi, listen I..." -I started to explain "Well?" -Kari said annoyed (I probably caught her on a bad day)  
"Uhh...what was our math matics home work?"-I blurted out 'waita go me I just blew my chance...'


	5. Chapter 5

i dont own digimon

TAI'S POV way back before Kari's date

"I always KNEW you'd get together with him!" I said knowing I'd get them together no matter what so I "accidentally" call T.K. Davis as a reminder how much I thought they should go out.  
"Davis is perfect for you!" I said purposely. "Uhh.. Tai? Me & T.K. are going out, NO DAVIS!"she told me as she playfully thwacked me. "You and Davis look better together then he'll ever look" I mumbled under my breath. completely using it as an insult. "hmm?"whoo! She couldn't under stand what I said. "DING DONG!" "oooh! He's early!" "Hmm... last I checked 8:00 is late for 7:30? Its probably just me.." I teased her "be safe! T.k, I'm watching you!" even though he was my best friends little bro, I really didn't like T.k...

Ok, so I walked by Kari's room "They must live near each other!" Kari said so enthusiastic that she would have imploded if she got any more exited. "Sooo, whatcha talkin' 'bout?" I asked she sighed, then told me that at camp she liked a kid named Dave(rather close to Davis?) and moty (Motymoto?) Once she finished I couldn't help it! I wanted Kari to like him and she did, only his name was shortened and she thought Davis Motymoto, Dave, and moty were different people! So I laughed! (I think she got mad though...) any who! I called Davis to tell him I knew, if only I could have seen his face! This was our exact conversation:  
"Moshi-moshi? Hey tai!" hi Davesnickerhowsit goin' moty? "Why do you keep calling me moty & Dave?" Kari told me about you.. 'cept she doesn't know it's you! "what?"uncontrollable laughter"she didn't find out did she?" naw, her candle won't light up stairs," you wont tell her will you?" no, I'll leave that to you! "Thanx" no problem! See ya later! "See ya! Bye

That was it...she was tangled in love!


	6. happy ending

i dont own digimon or simpsons

KARI'S POV

Dear moty, you haven't written me in a while, you ok? What's up?  
Love, Kari

There! "You got mail" my computer said.  
Ooh! It's from moty! He must be on line!

'Dear Kari, I like to talk to you like this 'cause I can correct my words before you read them. In class my mom was wondering why i got such low gades in random classes different years, I it was you... your so beautiful Kari Kamia! No I don't just live near "Dave" I am him... Kari I love you!  
"I'll love you now and forever" -Dave moty P.S. Do you have your locket? Can you guess who I am?'

"uhh..." wait… thinks… WOOHOO! Ok I know how childish this is, but the two people I had a crush on... or was it more? Either way, I don't have to choose between them!... but he broke my heart! If I choose between them I'd pick moty...Dave? He broke my heart! A girl only gets one first love...he was mine... 'Can you guess who I am?' I thought hard. No one but "Dave" had ever said they loved me! ('Cept family of corse) ooooh! I need help! "Tai!" he left his room to come to mine. I told him that Dave and moty were one person "'bout time you noticed!" Tai said shocking me, you knew? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"i yelled but he just replied sayin' simply "Dave didn't want me to!" sigh "do you know who he is?" I asked calming myself down abit "yep," of course, he wouldn't tell me, but it was worth a try, "could you tell me who he is? please?" I tried everything, even the puppy-dog pout, no effect.  
"Let me call him to see if I can..."tai said falling to the spell of the puppy-dog pout..."hey Dave...no, no, listen, can I tell her...ok! I'll Tell her!... she'll be their...look… I know, YES SHE HAS COMPLETELY IGNORED YOU!" Tia and Dave hung up tai made sure that Kari heard that last part."? Completely ignored him? Tai, he basically said that he went to my school, I'm on top ten most popular, I think I would know if I was ignoring someone that cool." I said hoping he too was popular.

KARI'S POV

"Meet him mid night at the over pass" Tai had told me earlier.  
Right now it was 11:58 I had come early. "Kari?" It was him! "y...yes?" I was starting to get scared, I knew that voice!  
"Do you still have your locket? I have mine." he said. Yes, I had worn it, but all I could think about was that day when he broke my heart, "you broke my heart!" I blurted out only half angry." why do you think I'm here?" Dave said. "I've come to explain." He said his voice was so familiar...and sweet... "Kari, here's my side of that story, it was the guy's turn to do dishes..."ooh no! My ring!" the most beautiful voice said. I had no choice; I had to play the hero! "I got it!" I said putting it with the clean trays. "Ooh thank-you so much...what's your name?" that beautiful voice said again. A new voice appeared "it's probably something STUPID like homer!" the voice said. "Or Davis!" Another one said "yeh big stupid Davis!" yet another voice said. I was panicking so I told you the first name that came to mind "um... My name's Dave smith!" once at make-out peek, we laughed, talked, kissed, pre-tend made-out, and finally said our good-byes. I couln't wait untill next week. on my way back to the cabin, (on boat of coarse) I crashed into a rock and passed out. when I woke up I wasn't at the boys camp, I was at lunitic camp! "excuise me? I'm not supouse to be here could you take me ba-"I started but the counceler interupedeed me."no one gets out of this camp! the only way out is through those gates which only open for trucks!"the devil lady spat. I suddenly got an idea, I'd jump on a truck on its way out. so once I finally got out by the girls camp some girl told me she was gone. my angel left because of me! from then on I wore my neckless every day, exept on where I planed on giving you your faviout drink, your faviout flower, and I was going to show you my locket, but like every other time I was around you I messed up." dave just told me his story, and it made sence..."still dont know who I am?" he asked me, I just shook my head. "leme give you a clue, clue number one, I went to the digiworld whith you about a year ago for the first time,"he didn't really give me a chance to guess, "clue number two, you've played whith my feelings, but i'll love you now and forever.  
clue number three tai gave me his goggles." I gasped out loud.."d..davis?" I asked now seeing why tai laughed.  
"good guess, well I just told you that you use to like me so I guess now your gonna want to puke.." I felt so bad at this point. my first & second LOVE I'v ignored! I guy only gets one fist love... "Davis wait!" I yelled trying to get him to turn around, he did.  
"DAVIS I LOVE YOU!"I yelled and ran up to him he gave me a hug, I returned the favor, but Ilifted my head and we locked lips...

I got this idea from watching simpsons (which i also dont own) but only the camp thing...

I only got the basic idea from it…  
R&R!


End file.
